


[Podfic] Hands

by greedy_dancer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Kass' story. 
</p>
<p>Author's summary: 
</p>
<p><i>Kaylee's always been good with her hands.</i>
</p>
<p><i>From the first time she touched an engine</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>she knew how to make it run true...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3030) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html). 
> 
> Thanks to Kass for having blanket permission to record and to Paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by Bessyboo.

**Podfic info** : Firefly, Kaylee, Gen. A sestina (poetry). 0:02:02

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [Hands](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bFirefly%5d%20Hands.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
